Guardian Angel
by xoheartinohioxo
Summary: Onepart songfic set to The Redjumpsuit Apparatus's Your Guardian Angel


When I see your smile

tears roll down my face

I can't replace.

"You kissed Peyton again Lucas… How am I not supposed to be upset?" Brooke asked with tears falling down her face.

"I know you say she just did it because she thought she might die but I don't believe that Lucas."

He looked at her confused by what she had said

"What do you mean Brooke? Peyton wasn't trying to do anything other then give me a goodbye kiss in case she didn't make it out of the school. There's nothing else to it, I swear!"

"You really don't see it do you Luke?"

"See what Brooke? I don't know what you're so upset about."

"She's in love with you Lucas! She told me last night that she has feelings for you again." Brooke cried out angrily.

"And now we have to go give our speeches… About love…"

And now that I'm strong I have figured out

how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul,

and I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one.

It was only an hour later that Brooke got a phone call letting her know that her friends had been in a car accident. The only thought that was running through her mind as she rushed to the hospital was why hadn't Lucas been the one to call her? Why hadn't her boyfriend thought to call her and tell her that her best friend and her husband has gotten into a car crash with Cooper and Rachel? But as she walked out of the hospital elevator and saw him embracing Peyton she had her answer. She started to walk away but then decided not to take the easy way out. As she walked past them she stopped and hissed, "Thanks for the phone call _**boyfriend**_." As she continued down the hallway she heard him call out to her,

"Brooke please I'm sorry I forgot to call you. I meant to call you but things got hectic here…" He tried to explain but she was having none of it.

"Things hot hectic Lucas, no I don't think that's why you didn't call me. I think you were too busy with your precious little Peyton. Did you forget who your girlfriend was? Oh but wait, that didn't stop you last time did it?"

"Brooke you're overreacting, I got a phone call and when I saw Lucas I hugged him because I didn't know what else to do." Peyton said tearfully.

**PUNCH**

"Listen up good you backstabbing whore, you stay the hell away from boyfriend or I swear to god Peyton… You even think about laying another hand on him and I will beat your bony ass into the ground."

And with that, Brooke left the hospital.

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all,

even if saving you sends me to heaven.

It's ok x3

It was later that evening that Brooke made a decision. She gathered her courage and walked into his room only to find him and Peyton laughing and joking as if nothing had happened earlier that day.

Once they noticed Brooke, Peyton scrambled to leave not wanting to face Brooke's wrath again.

"Sorry Brooke, I was just getting a cd from him…" Peyton said fearfully

"Whatever whore just get away from my boyfriends house." Brooke replied before slamming the door in her face.

Seasons are changing and waves are crashing

and stars are falling all for us

days grow longer and nights grow shorter

I can show you I'll be the one.

"I think we should breakup Lucas." Brooke said calmly without a trace of emotion in her voice.

"Brooke come on you can't be serious. I know things haven't been as good as they should be but you can't just end it like that."

"I am serious Luke and yes, I can end it just like that. I can't keep worrying about when you're going to break my heart again. Neither can this baby." She whispered while rubbing her stomach lightly.

"Brooke, I'm not going to break your heart ever again. I love you too much to… Wait, did you just say neither can this baby?"

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever.

I'll be there for you through it all,

even if saving you sends me to heaven.

"You said it wasn't your pregnancy test Brooke." Lucas said with a hurt look on his face.

"It wasn't Lucas, but I am pregnant. And I have to do what's best for my child. And staying with you is not the best thing to do." She said with tears welling up in her eyes

"Pretty girl, please don't do this to me baby. I love you so much and I want to be in our child's life…"

Cause you're my

you're my, my

my true love

my whole heart

please don't throw that away.

"You can still be in the baby's life Lucas, just not in mine anymore… I'm sorry Lucas I love you, I really do. I just don't think I can trust you anymore. You didn't tell me about the kiss with Peyton until you thought she had slipped up about it. Do you know how bad that hurts Lucas?"

"I'm sorry Brooke, please don't leave me. I'll never speak to Peyton again if that's what you want from me. I'll do anything for you Brooke!!" He cried out trying to change her mind.

"What I want Lucas, what I wanted was for you to SAVE ME! You promised me you would save me if I needed saving but you didn't. ALL I WANTED WAS TO BE SAVED LUCAS! WHY COULDN'T YOU SAVE ME?" She screamed, letting every tear that she had been holding fall freely.

"I've got to leave now Luke, we'll talk in a few days."

Cause I'm here, for you

please don't walk away and

please tell me you'll stay, stay..

Use me as you will

pull my strings just for a thrill

and I know I'll be okay

though my skies are turning gray.

He didn't know how things had gotten so bad for them…

He loved her; there was no doubt about that in his mind. But he didn't know how he was supposed to save her. Brooke had always seemed like a strong person to him so to hear her beg him to save her… it really made him question everything. As she started to walk out of the door, he made a last ditch effort to show her how much he cared.

"Brooke wait don't leave! I don't know what you need saving from but I promise you that I will save you no matter how long it takes…"

She looked at him through teary eyes and whispered

"What took you so long?"

Lucas picked her up and kissed her long and hard, not wanting the moment to ever end.

"I love you Brooke Davis, I know things are constantly getting screwed up but not anymore. I'm going to save you even if it sends me to heaven…"

There relationship wasn't perfect, but all that mattered was that Lucas had finally saved her…

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

even if saving you sends me to heaven.

(repeat)

THE END!


End file.
